Generally speaking, this invention relates to self-propelled vehicles used primarily to transport long loads across roadless terrain. More specifically, it relates to rubber-tired vehicles that have wheel suspension mechanisms which provide balanced weight distribution on its wheels and individually controlled motors for respectively applying traction power and steering torque to each such wheel, as well as an individually controlled brake for each wheel.
As described in my copending application, Ser. No. 934,458, filed Aug. 17, 1978, the mounting of each wheel of the quad wheel assembly was accomplished by an axle housing which is medially pivoted to the end of the walking beam. A motor driven linear actuator is then mounted between one end of the axle housing and a medial portion of the walking beam and provides steering movements of the axle housing about its pivot mounting axis. Thus, a triangular relationship is defined between the walking beam, axle housing and the steering actuator. A driving motor is mounted at another medial position on the axle housing and, by virtue of conventional gearing contained within the confines of the hollow axle housing, imparts traction torque to the particular wheel.